


Mirror Writing

by Josey (cestus)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-03
Updated: 2012-04-03
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/pseuds/Josey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka sees something that surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirror Writing

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for the April Fool's Day challenge on the kakairu comm.

It's late. Iruka closes the front door quietly behind him, kicking off his sandals and padding through the apartment towards the bathroom. Kakashi is probably asleep. It's how he's spent most of his time since being dragged home with yet another case of almost terminal chakra exhaustion. About to push open the bathroom door, Iruka stops, his attention caught by the image briefly reflected in the bedroom mirror. He frowns and takes a single step back, the better to see it properly. Surely he must have been mistaken?

Kakashi's awake, sat up in bed and though he's shirtless, it's not the sight of his bare chest that makes Iruka pause. Nor is it the virulently orange book Kakashi has clasped a few inches from his nose. Nor even is it the crimson flare of the uncovered sharingan, though Iruka will be sure to chastise him later for using it so irresponsibly. 

No, what gives Iruka pause is Kakashi's other hand, the one that isn't holding Icha Icha Paradise. Right now the fingers are curled protectively over the lower part of his face, doing no more than hiding it as his mask normally would. But, as Iruka watches, long fingers unfurl, extending like shoots to reveal pale pink lips closed firmly around a thoroughly damp and well-sucked digit. Another moment and the digit slides out from between them, glistening with spit as Kakashi reaches down, slowly turns a page and returns his thumb to its place, lips parting in anticipation.

Iruka's heart contracts, giving that little extra thud that means love and mine and forever, and he smiles, turns and treads silently away. He'll go make tea, bang around a bit in the kitchen, and then return. He has a feeling that when he does, the mask will be back and that thumb will be as dry as a Suna desert.

**Author's Note:**

> How do you stop a small boy with a thumb sucking habit when he has to have use of his hands at all times? Answer - cover his mouth.


End file.
